


Stressed Daddy Gnomeo

by mommy_nanette



Series: Gnomeo Oneshots [1]
Category: Gnomeo and Juliet (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Garden Tools as Sex Toys, Gnomeo Has a Big Dick, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Pet Play, Other, Painful Sex, Painplay, Sex Toys, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_nanette/pseuds/mommy_nanette
Summary: - “Be a good slave and come with daddy alright?” he said, pointing to the cellar door.Like a happy dog, I obliged and bound down the stairs the sex dungeon below.orGnomeo is stressed and Y/N will do anything to please their daddy
Relationships: Gnomeo (Gnomeo and Juliet)/Reader
Series: Gnomeo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663843
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Stressed Daddy Gnomeo

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnggg gnomeo is sooo hot

I sat on the couch as I heard the front door open. I heard Gnomeos heavy porcelain steps come closer and he soon appeared in the doorway.

-”Hi, honey!” I said, looking at my lover like he was the rainclouds after days only sun, and I, the crusty flower

Romeo slumps down on the couch with a sigh  
I crawled closer to Gnomeo, slowly closing the gap between us.

-’’What's wrong honey?” I asked, fingering the hem of his shirt

-”I don't know y/n I'm just really stressed, you know?”

-”Oh I see, but you know what would take the edge off a bit?” I smirk as I begin to unzip his khaki trousers. A limp un-horny lovestick rests between his legs. Catching onto the mood Gnomeo looks at me with blazing fierce lust suddenly. His pupils dilated making his eyes completely black. It un-hornyfiyed me for a second but that wouldn't stop me.  
Before I could pull down his pants and get access to the love sauce dispenser he pulled by the wrist me to the basement, to our special playtime room. 

\- “Be a good slave and come with daddy alright?” he said, pointing to the cellar door. 

Like a happy dog, I obliged and bound down the stairs the sex dungeon below.

The sex dungeon was decorated entirely in pink, an assortment of pink garden tools hanging on the walls, ready to serve my master when he pleasures me. Laying me down on the table placed in the middle of the room, he smiled as he closed the handcuffs around my ankles and wrists. I whimpered in anticipation as he flung off his underpants revealing his glorious love sauce snake, ready to annihilate my poor unsuspecting anus. His love stick resembled, in many ways, a footlong subway sandwich, long, girthy, delicious and musky.  
Slathering he began to ease his porcelain footlong into my rectal opening. I whimpered in pain and pleasure as his girth stretched my rectal opening out. I moaned as he began to pick up speed his love stick pounding rhythmically in and out my ungodly stretched asshole. As the thumping got faster I begin to dribble and lubricant was no longer necessary since I was so wet I could water a garden during the summer drought. Gnomeo bent down next to me and whispered:

-”Daddies so proud of you, I'm gonna fill you with my love sauce so you can become a happy little twinkie.”

-”Y-yes daddy...mhmhm...anything for you”

I gripped the side of the table hard as his love soup exploded through my body like a pressure washer, coating my insides in a fine sticky white layer, dripping, streaming down my leg. As he pulled out a final time I begged for more, but daddy had another surprise for me. Uncuffing me he sat me up on the table, I felt all the love condiment drip out of me and felt sad, like a loved one had left me for good but master Gnomeo had so much more planned for me.  
He led me over to the bright pink bondage rig, resembling a trellis, and I yelped with pleasure.  
He started tying me up in the exact height of his magnificent erect footlong. Excitedly I waited with my mouth open. As his love sauce canister neared me I started licking of the remains of his love bechamel. 

-”Woah y/n don't get too excited! The fun hasn't started quite yet.”  
I opened my mouth moaning for him to hurry up. His porcelain schlong came closer and as I expected more sauce out came instead, a golden liquid, the nectar of the gods, the juice known to mankind since the day they came down from the trees for optimal piss drinking capabilities. The amber stream of piss arched gracefully into my waiting mouth filling it with the bittersweet taste of Gnomeos royal fluids. The choking sensation of the rope rig mixed with the glorious warm golden dick juice made me dribble some love water of my own down my legs on the floor. Gnomeo stopped peeing and looked at me in disgust. 

-“You filthy pig, you’ll have to lick that up yourself” he sneered as he pointed at the wet gooey pile I had left on the floor beneath me. Untying me from the rig he let me fall to the floor. As I crawled toward the puddle he pushed my face into it with his boot. 

-”Drink up sweety cake” 

I slurped vigorously, anything to please my daddy, liking the floor clean. As my bare ass stuck up in the air. Unaware that Gnomeo was right behind me with his whip garden hose, ready to whip some manners into me 

-”Y/n you filthy filthy pig,” he said whipping me between every word 

-”Didn't *slap* your *slap* mother *slap* teach *slap* you * slap* any *slap* manners?” he teased whipping me extra hard, as I cried in pleasure. I could already feel the red marks forming on my back. As I stood up shakily Gnomeo went over to the rack picking out his favourite tool.

**Author's Note:**

> might write a part two if i can find time between my gnomeo and juliet(filthy bitch) marathons OwO


End file.
